John Carpenter
John Carpenter est un auteur de SF et de Fantastique, un pur, un dur, un vrai. Un maître, un chef, un boss, un kador, un cacique, un sachem, bref : une autorité. A son immense connaissance technique de l'art cinématographique, il associe une indéfectible affection au cinéma de genre. John Howard Carpenter, né en 1948 aux États-Unis, cummule les fonctions de réalisateur, d'acteur, de scénariste, de monteur, de compositeur (car le monsieur n'est pas manchot côté zique) et de producteur. Son premier film majeur comme réalisateur est Dark Star, sorti en 1974, une comédie de science-fiction noire et fauchée qu'il a coécrit avec Dan O’Bannon. Le film rapporte peu, mais attire cependant l'attention d'un certain George Lucas. Le film suivant de Carpenter fut Assaut en 1976, un thriller à faible budget influencé par les films de Howard Hawks, principalement Rio Bravo. Carpenter considère Assaut comme son premier "vrai" film. D'abord accueilli plutôt fraîchement aux US, il devint un succès commercial et critique en Europe après sa sortie en 1977 pendant le Festival du film de Londres et a officiellement lancé la carrière de Carpenter. Le film reçut une réévaluation critique aux États-Unis, où il est généralement nommé comme l’un des meilleurs film d'exploitation des années 70. Mais la véritable consécration vient en 1978, avec Halloween. Plus qu’un succès lors de sa sortie il aide à créer un nouveau genre, le slasher. Les années 1980 assurent à Carpenter un succès commercial à peu près continu. "Fog", "New York 1997", "The Thing" et "Christine" connaissent les faveurs du grand public. "Starman" trop romantique et "Les Aventures de Jack Burton" trop comique, sont pourtant, dans leur genre, deux parfaites réussites entament l'incompréhension avec le grand public. Kurt RUSSEL, l'acteur fétiche de CARPENTER fait montre dans le rôle de Jack Burton de réelles capacités. "Prince des Ténèbres" est un des films les plus angoissants jamais réalisés. A partir d'effets simples, sans grands moyens, il enverrait presque "L'Exorciste" au rayon enfants. "Invasion Los Angeles" revient à l'anticipation paranoïde des années 50, comme "Invasion of the body snatchers" (L'invasion des profanateurs de sépulture) de Don Siegel ou "La Chose d'un Autre Monde" de Christian NIBY (supervisé par Howard HAWKS) dont il fit le remake. Il lui faudra attendre réellement la fin de la décennie suivante pour retrouver les faveurs du commerce. Sa carrière dans les années 90 se caractérise par un certain nombre d’échecs : Les Aventures d'un homme invisible, en 1992, ou encore Le Village des damnés en 1995 sont des exemples de films qui furent l'objet de critiques négatives et furent des échecs commerciaux. Même L'Antre de la folie en 1995, film pourtant formidable (Si si !), fut négativement critiqué et s'avéra un échec commercial. Si "Los Angeles 2013" le rappelle au devant de la scène populaire, ce sont bien ses "Vampires" qui le rendent à nouveau bankable. Il faut dire que CARPENTER parvient à extraire les créatures de la nuit des niaiseries télévisuelles de l'époque (en particulier Buffy à la tv). Ici, les vivants comme les morts disparaissent dans la douleur. On est beaucoup plus proche de l'univers des morts-vivants de Georges A ROMERO. Au moins deux suites ont d'ailleurs été tournées pour la tv américaine. Mais 2001 a vu la sortie de Ghosts of Mars et la réputation de Carpenter reste forte ; ses films antérieurs sont considérés comme des classiques et (parce que leur succès en VHS et DVD s'est poursuivi), plusieurs ont connu des remakes à gros budget. Rob Zombie a d'ailleurs produit et réalisé Halloween, une adaptation de celui de 1978. Il a été sorti en 2007, a été le plus grand succès da la saga, et a engendré une suite deux ans plus tard. Qu'en est-il de la réputation de Carpenter aujourd'hui ? Avec une carrière qui s'étend sur plus de trente ans, il a atteint la stature d'un cinéaste indépendant et respecté. Bien que tous ses films n’aient pas été reçus avec enthousiasme lors de leur sortie en salles initiale, Carpenter fait l'objet d'un culte (auquel appartient l'auteur de ces lignes. Hosanna, in excelsis deo, etc.) Plusieurs de ses films, notamment The Thing, ont été retrouvés sur VHS et DVD et ont depuis été adopté par de nombreux fans. Réalisations : Téléfilms *1978 : Meurtre au 43e étage (Someone's watching me!) *1979 : Le Roman d'Elvis (Elvis) *1993 : Petits cauchemars avant la nuit (Body Bags) (segments La Station service et Les Cheveux du Docteur Miracle) *2006 : Masters of Horror (épisode Cigarette burns - La fin absolue du monde) *2007 : Masters of Horror (épisode Pro-life - Piégée à l'intérieur) ---- Longs-métrages *1974 : Dark star *1976 : Assaut (Assault on Precinct 13) *1978 : Halloween (Halloween) *1980 : Fog (The Fog) *1981 : New York 1997 (Escape from New York) *1982 : The Thing *1983 : Christine *1984 : Starman *1986 : Les Aventures de Jack Burton dans les griffes du Mandarin (Big trouble in Little China) *1987 : Prince des ténèbres (Prince of darkness) *1988 : Invasion Los Angeles (They live) *1992 : Les Aventures d'un homme invisible (Memoirs of an invisible man) *1995 : L'Antre de la folie (In the mouth of madness) *1995 : Le Village des damnés (Village of the damned) *1996 : Los Angeles 2013 (Escape from L.A.) *1998 : Vampires *2001 : Ghosts of Mars *2010 : The Ward -- Utilisateur:Chadiran, le 5/03/10 -- Edité par Vincent D (cultophobe), le 06/03/10 catégorie:Réalisateurs